Adventures with the sand sibs
by a sprinkle of luv
Summary: Gaara, temari and kankuro aren’t just normal people, one is a kid kazekage, one is a pervy doll master and one is a very pretty shikamaru stalker. Like every other heroes there has to be adventures, right? Their adventures are just a little bit different
1. the randomness has started!

Disclaimer: you know, i would LOVE to own naruto and all but i guess life hates me... darn life!

Warnings: this is probably rated T, a lot of kankuro bashing, slight hints of Yaoi and a pinch of Shikatema.

* * *

Chapter One: It starts!

By a sprinkle of luv

It was a normal morning. Nothing weird, just a normal morning in the very messy breakfast table like every single normal day in suna, gaara would eat his cookies and make sand castles, kankuro would play with his dolls and put on his make up and then temari would try to stalk shikamaru and try to kill any perverts trying to touch her (which happens all the time.) Yup. It was supposed to be an ordinary day until...

"Onee-chan…I have a question." Gaara had his kawaii face on which means bad news because the last time gaara used the kawaii face was when gaara tried to 'borrow' a cookie and a hundred people died after the incident.

"What is it gaara? What is your question?" temari asked, she was slightly shivering when she asked that but temari knows her little kawaii brother would never do that again, right?

The moment gaara was about to open his mouth kankuro interrupted.

"I'm a Barbie girl in a Barbie world, life is plastic, it's fantastic!" kankuro was singing with his mp3 and waving his arms like an idiot in his seat.

Temari and gaara was clearly annoyed by their brother's singing.

Temari was almost the same as gaara, their temper, their pride, their personality; its almost like kankuro was adopted. Well at least that was what temari and gaara wished.

"Baka! Cant you see gaara is trying to ask me a question!"

"Oh yeah I almost forgot to ask you, umm… How are babies made?"

Temari choked on her coffee

Kankuro sat grinned when he heard what his little brother said.

He tried to sit next to gaara to talk about 'grown-up stuff' until temari screamed "KANKURO!! DON'T YOU DARE, I WIWL KEEL JOO!!" gaara is proud of her sister's little outburst.

"Uh oh… BYE!" Kankuro ran to the door but he tripped on his feet then he cried because his feet hurt then he was crawling to the door.

Temari ignored the pathetic puppet master and turned her head on gaara who is currently looking angry.

"Temari! You still didn't answer my question!" his eyes were looking SCARY! Scarier than when he was in his murderous state.

"Umm… look it's a cookie!" pointing to a half eaten cookie, probably bitten by kankuro.

"COOKIE!" as you can see gaara loves his cookies no matter how it looks like, he would even eat it if it was touched by that idiot named kankuro.

Gaara ran to his 'precious' and temari escape the forces of EVIL until a certain blonde came in.

"Naruto? What brings you here?" the sand siblings NEVER has any visitors, why would anyone go near a cookie loving sand user or some puppet using gay guy? its usually just temari's friends who come over and believe me, she doesn't have that many friends.

"Kankuro came to konoha and asked me to give gaara this." He gave temari an envelope with hearts, wait hearts?

temari thought 'Seriously, why is there hearts? Maybe they don't have enough money to buy a regular envelope and used ones with hearts. Well whatever it looks like on the outside doesn't mean it's the same on the inside right? Right?'

As temari quickly opened the letter thingy she hoped to see something 'important' like documents of important stuff or that important 'thing' temari asked from kankuro (as if kankuro would ever do that.)

But then came out… HELL!! A picture of lee. Naked. In a tub. Full of cookie dough. "AAAHHH!! WHAT THE HELL?!" temari looked at the bottom and it said 'from kankuro to gaara, I hope you like my little present kukuku…'

"KANKURO!!" then by that loud outburst gaara came in to see what the loud noise was then gaara noticed something in temari's hand.

"What is that you are holding temari?" pointing at the naked picture of lee

"Huh? Oh, this? It's not for me it's for…" then temari thought 'oh no! If I tell him this picture is his he will…'

"It's for kankuro, the picture is for kankuro." That was the most realistic thing she could think of.

"Makes sense. Temari, why is naruto here?" pointing to the foxy blonde

"I AM HERE TO GIVE YOU SOMETHING THAT KANKURO ASKED ME TO GIVE TO YOU, BELIEVE IT!/DATTEBAYO!"

"SHUT UP! Will you SHUT UP!?" temari thought this scene was a bit familiar.

"Temari, what is the thing kankuro wants to give me?" gaara was giving one of his little glares to temari; the ones he uses when he is gonna kill someone.

"A piece of…" temari got cut off by naruto.

"Naked Lee in cookie dough! Yum!" naruto licked his lips.

"Lee in cookie dough? COOKIE DOUGH?!" gaara was grinning ear to ear.

"That's what I said." Naruto didn't know about gaara having an addiction with the delicious pastry known as cookies.

"NARUTO UZUMAKI! I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP!" temari noticed gaara slowly moving near the door.

"Umm… I'll just be going now, see ya gaara and tangerine." Naruto was running as fast as he can to get out of there.

"Its TEMARI you dumb ass!" naruto didn't hear what temari said since he was too busy running away.

"Temari, I have to run to konoha now too, bye!" as gaara tried to run to the door temari took the cookie jar as a hostage.

"NOOOO!! PLEASE TEMARI!! DONT!!" gaara was crying when he said this, he was trying to imitate the 'shikamaru cry'

"Come. Back. Here. Gaara. Or. The. Cookies. Get. it." temari almost let gaara of the hook since she could never punish her shika-kun (yes,she could) or at least someone who imitates him but then she saw the flaw of gaara's little cry act, he was rubbing his eyes wrong!

"temari, just give me the friggin' cookies, ok?" temari never saw gaara this pissed, it was almost like the time she tried to borrow gaara's eyeliner.

"Ok…" temari was REALLY scared of gaara's angry-ness so she gave it back to him.

"YAY! I WUV YOU!" temari was sure gaara was talking to the cookies.

temari was concerned about gaara's cookie problem; she decided to bring gaara to a psychologist. The only problem was that she had to lure gaara into a trap, she kept on thinking until... "EUREKA!" temari thought of the most genius plan.

* * *

a/n:

**sprinklez:** OMG yay! my first story! constructive criticism please. I'm sorta new to this so please be nice! so anyway the story is kind of random at the start but i promise you its just beginning, there might be moments when i don't make sense but i hope you would try to understand it, ok?

**kankuro: **why are you making me sound stupid!?

**sprinklez:** im sorry kankuro but seriously can't you see that you are just a supporting character?

**kankuro: **i guess i am!

**temari: **so... aren't you gonna talk about shikatema!?

**sprinklez: **not yet, ok?

**temari: **you better write shikatema or else you shall face the wrath of kiri kiri mai!

**sprinklez: **OMG! OK I WILL WRITE SHIKATEMA!!

**temari: **good!

**gaara: **COOKIES!!

**sprinklez: **gaara, you should stop your stupid addiction to cookies.

**gaara: **NEVER!!

**sprinklez: **whatever... anyway see ya next time!


	2. familliar faces

Hello! Chapter two is here! Im sorry but there are a lot of ino bashing, I just dislike (hate) her, no offence to ino fans.

**Disclaimer:** n-a-r-u-t-o, what does that spell? Me no own! Woo hoo!

* * *

Chapter Two: familiar faces…

By a sprinkle of luv

Temari was devising a trap that shall take 'being concerned' to a whole new level… ok, maybe not that new but its still new, ok?

It was a boring morning. Nothing weird, just a normal morning in the very clean breakfast table unlike every single day in suna until…

Right now temari is cooking her famous 'bacon soup' which means death, worse than death.

"Oh no! not the bacon soup! Please no! Anything but that!" kankuro remembered the last time she made it, it was worse than the cookie incident.

"What? You don't like my cooking? I think it's pretty good, maybe you lost your sense of taste." Temari has definitely no mind when it comes to food.

Kankuro was thinking about how to kill the monster known as bacon soup and then he thought of an idea (is that even possible?)

"Umm… look it's a limited edition shika doll!" pointing to the half bitten shika doll, probably bitten by gaara who thought it as a cookie.

"Kankuro, do you think I can fall for that trick? I basically invented that trick, are y-" temari was interrupted by gaara; he looked like he had cookies everywhere.

"Gaara? Why do you have cookies all over you?" temari knew gaara had a problem but she never thought it was that serious.

"You know kankuro right? Well… he told me all about smex and I should do it with something I love so then cookies it is!" Right now temari was dead but I can't kill her so I guess right now temari looks like she is dead but she just fainted. (Please don't kill me temari fans!)

Once temari woke up she saw her brothers, they looked sad as if somebody died or something, then suddenly a nurse came in, she looked familiar… oh shit! It was that bitch from konoha, ino!

"Hmm… look what the cat dragged in. it's my good old friend temari. I see your brothers visited you, you are so lucky to have such hot, oops! I mean nice brothers." Temari was clearly angry at ino but that bitch was too blind to see her rage, first shika now her brothers!

"Just incase you were trying to have smex with my brothers I have to remind you that one of them is gay and the other is taken." Temari saw ino's jaw drop, it's a really funny sight to see little miss perfect embarrassed.

"I was not trying to have smex with your brothers! What do you think I am? A slut?" ino was definitely clueless about what people talk about her.

"Sure, you're the one who said it… idiot" as temari said the last word she ran to out of the hospital and asked a guy to take his car (she is the kazekage's sister but for some reason she has more power.)

Temari put her driving skills to work but the problem was… she doesn't have a license. It was because of that stupid driving teacher kept on failing her for 'killing innocent bystanders' he is such a mean teacher.

"Temari, let go of the wheel." oh my gravy! Gaara was at the back seat! How did he get there? Even the authoress doesn't know.

'This is the perfect time to bring gaara to the psychologist, screw the plan, I would just waste all of our cookies if I use that plan!' as temari lets go of the wheel she knocked gaara out.

Then some referee came and shouted "K.O.! the winner is temari of the sand!"

"WTF!? How do people come in this car?" temari was just as confused as me

Anyway temari tied gaara to the car seat and put 25 cookies in his mouth so he can't scream, when temari saw a place that says 'psychologist for 10 dollars' temari said to herself "it sounds like a good deal! I'll take it!"

As temari carried her tied up brother there she noticed something that smells familiar, "hmm… that smells like… RAMEN! IT MUST BE NARUTO!" in suna nobody was stupid enough to bring hot steaming ramen in the desert, except naruto.

Temari left her brother to the nearest chair and tied him up there; temari followed the scent to see naruto and jiraiya looking at a playboy magazine.

"Naruto? Jiraiya-sama? Why are you here?" jiraiya stood up and said "I am a psychologist."

Temari screamed and pointed at jiraiya "THIS LITTLE PERVERT IS A PSYCHOLOGIST?!"

"I am not a little pervert, I am a big one!" jiraiya was SO going to be dead

Temari was ready to attack jiraiya until gaara came in and said "jiraiya, help me quit my addiction to cookies."

'Impossible! Gaara would never… would he?' temari kept on thinking thoughts until jiraiya said "pay up!"

Temari paid jiraiya with 20 dollars, 10 for the fee and 10 for the funeral

"Good luck, you need it." Temari knew jiraiya's techniques would never work with gaara

After 2 minutes gaara screamed out "im cured!"

"W-W-WHAT!?" as temari screamed she felt something hard in her throat, it must have been from screaming too much

Temari fainted from exhaustion and gaara said "just like I planned."

* * *

a/n:

**Sprinklez: **I had fun with this chapter!

**Temari: **I dont see any shikatema!!

**Sprinklez: **ok, ok, i will! just relax... oh and dont faint again.

**Temari: **ok then... i will relax and dont worry, i wont.

**Gaara: **hmm…that ino girl is hot… I think.

**Temari: **NOOOOOOOOOoooooooo!! –Faint-

**Kankuro: **not again! I'll go get that chick, ino! no temari and a hot chick!

**Gaara: **yeah! its a dream come true!

**Sprinklez: **stupid boys… anyway bye!


	3. gaara goes to konoha

Hi! Hmm… only three reviews… maybe I should make this story extra long… maybe, just as long as you like it oh and there is a rather violent song in this.

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I don't own naruto. Naruto is not mine and that sucks. Naruto shall be mine one day! All of you shall see! You shall all see!! After I take my medication.

* * *

Chapter Three: gaara goes to konoha

By a sprinkle of luv

Gaara brought temari to ino for 'curing' his sister after she fainted, gaara planned for this to happen. Temari fainting, Naruto, jiraiya and ino coming to suna, kankuro sending the pervy picture of lee, sometimes gaara is smarter than he usually is, especially when it concerns his pride (going to the psychologist is pretty embarrassing if you ask me) but gaara never lies, it is true gaara has given up on cookies but old hobbits die hard, right?

Kankuro and gaara were running through the sandy ground, the wind was blowing hard and the sun was as hot as fire. they were leaving suna.

"Gaara, are you sure we should leave suna? Are you just going to make temari kazekage? You are losing everything!" kankuro was actually making sense right now; gaara was planning on going to konoha because he wanted something different, something unusual to happen.

"Yes, kankuro. I would like to get out of suna, even for just a while. I must meet HIM again. I must do this!" Gaara was desperate to meet him, this 'him' is a person whom shall be a secret until later in the story.

"Do you have to meet him? Isn't the picture of him enough? Please gaara!" kankuro was worried about his brother's otaku-ness, gaara first met him at the chuunin exams and after that gaara just can't get enough of HIM. Some call it stalking but to gaara it's a hobby, so in short gaara is a fan girl.

"Shouldn't someone help temari? it's just that a woman can't become kazekage especially if she is alone, some of the guys might seduce her and make them marry her, then when the time comes they might kill temari and they will become kazekage!" kankuro was exaggerating, everyone knows temari would never let another man in her life because she has -squeal- shikamaru!

"Kankuro, you have such little faith in our sister, do you remember what she does to boys that flirt with her?" gaara shudders at the thought.

"Yes I know what happens to them but at least tell temari you are going, she might go berserk and kill everyone, everyone!" kankuro also shudders at the thought, omg! It's the shudder brothers! (yes, I know it rhymes!)

"Well… that is her problem, not ours." Gaara was annoyed at kankuro for talking too much about what was going to happen that he would say anything for him to shut up.

"How can you be so mean?! They would risk their lives for you! You are our kazekage!" kankuro didn't see gaara's annoyed face and he thought gaara meant what he said

"You know what? Im going back, why can't you go to konoha yourself?" kankuro seemed mad like temari when it is a certain time of month.

"Ok… just promise me you won't tell anyone I am going, please kankuro." Gaara looked very sweet, oh god! not the kawaii face!

"Gaara, don't give me that look. Please don't give me that look! Ok, I won't tell anyone! Have fun in your little quest to find him! Just don't kill me." Kankuro was scared of gaara's kawaii face, just as scared as temari.

As kankuro ran back to suna gaara muttered something like "baka."

Meanwhile at suna hospital…

"BITCH!" ino slapped temari.

"SLUT!" temari kicked ino.

"FUCK YOU!" ino punched temari.

"YOU IDIOT!" temari bit ino.

Then a random song came out.

_**Boy stop  
Its about to be a girl fight  
She really know  
Brook Valentine  
Uh huh uh huh  
Big boi  
A lil Jon!  
Its about to be a what!  
Girl fight!**_

_**We bout to throw dem bows  
We bout to swang dem thangs**_

_**There's about to be a what? Girlfight!**_

_**There she go talkin' her mess  
All around town makin' me stress  
I need to get this off my chest  
And if her friend want some then she'll be next  
It really ain't that complicated  
Y'all walking round looking all frustrated  
Want some plex come on let's make it  
Ya acting real hard but I know ya fakin'**_

_**Know you really don't wanna step to dis  
Really don't know why you talkin' shit  
You 'bout to catch one right in the lip  
It's about to be a what? Girlfight!**_

_**We bout to throw dem bows  
We bout to swang dem thangs**_

_**It's about to be a what? Girlfight!**_

"Stop it you two! The patients could hear that loud music and your loud yapping!" A nurse came in holding a pen and clipboard, she was definitely angry.

It got silent for a while but temari broke the silence.

"Sorry." temari apologized to the nurse as sweetly as she can (so it's like sourly sweet)

"Heh, you are going to apologize to this woman? You are such a baby." Both the nurse and temari glared at ino

"What are you going to do? glare at me the whole day? Why don't you two hit me? Then shika-kun will see what you did to me." That was a really stupid thing to say in front of temari.

"Prepare to die." For some reason there was a giant fan in temari's hand and temari hit ino on the face.

As ino's face got broken some parts of her body turned to stone.

"I got two questions: 1. how did you get the fan to appear in your hands? 2. why did ino turn into stone?" the nurse's questions are what I was supposed to ask, darn.

"Hmm… how DID the fan get here? I thought my fan was stuck in my room. If ino turned into stone that means she is a witch… lets burn her!" temari took a lighter and some wood and she burned ino, yay!

"Wait a second! Where is gaara and kankuro?" temari was now starting her quest to find gaara.

Meanwhile at the forest nearby konoha…

"Yes! I am almost there! Its time to meet him!" Gaara's eyes filled up with tears of joy.

When gaara finally came to konoha some guy saw gaara and said "OMG! IT'S GAARA OF THE FUNK!"

"It's gaara of the sand, who told you it was gaara of the funk?" gaara never been called 'gaara of the funk' but it sounds awesome!

"Duh! naruto abridged series." crap, not another one of those.

"Fair enough." Gaara knows how it feels like to be one of those.

"So, why are you here? isn't gaara of the sand the kazekage or something?" what an moron, of course he is the kazekage!

"Umm… no I am not the kazekage, I am… temari nara." Gaara's mind is so fascinating.

"Temari nara? Isn't that a girl's name?" Hehe, its true, temari is a pretty feminine name… for a guy!

"No it isn't! it's a wonderful name my mom gave me!" gaara's acting class is working, just like his make up lessons.

"So… temari, since you introduced yourself, let me introduce myself, I am kiba!" kiba? Isn't he from the chuunin exams?

"Kiba, by any chance, do you know rock lee?" and then gaara's quest to find lee starts!

In a ramen shop lee sneezed in front of neji.

"LEE! EWW!!" neji looks so disgusting right now that I can't describe it.

* * *

a/n:

**Sprinklez: **Is it good? Please tell me!

**Gaara: **Of course it is!

**Sprinklez: **Those acting lessons are amazing!

**Gaara: **But it's true, it is good… I think.

**Temari: **YAY! Ino is dead! That bitch needed to die!

**Kankuro: **Darn, but I was pretty much guessing she would die since I gave you your fan for some reason.

**Temari: **Why did you give it to me?

**Sprinklez: **Guilty…

**Gaara: **Whatever. Just say bye already.

**Temari: **I'll say it! Bye!


	4. kiba and gaara

I really think that this chapter needs a lot of work, this chapter does not have any sand sibs in it, just gaara. Also, there are lots of mysteries in this so I might expect questions. And I made this at four o'clock in the morning so it might not make sense. Anyway, Good night, sleep tight, don't let the bedbugs bite… -sleep-

**Disclaimer:** For the last time, naruto is not mine! Can you stop asking! It is making me feel bad.

* * *

Chapter Four: kiba and gaara

By a sprinkle of luv

"Lee? You mean bushy brows. I don't know where he is but if I see him I'll tell you but first…" kiba had something in mind that would

"I must do that thingy that anime characters do when they introduce people!" kiba is shining.

"What thingy? Huh?" gaara does not know what the heck kiba is saying, neither does everybody else.

"You are so clueless that it's cute! You see… in most of the anime I know it sometimes starts with an introduction with the cast, that is what I am gonna do!" I guess kiba is an otaku, what a drag.

"But what about lee?" I guess lee has to wait for another chapter.

"I said we start with an introduction, IS THAT CLEAR?!" kiba can be really scary sometimes.

"Y-yes k-k-kiba." A stuttering gaara is not an ordinary sight to see.

"Good." As kiba said this he took a mike, a projector and a movie screen, what is he planning to do?

"3… 2… 1… ACTION!" what a presentation this is going to be.

* * *

Hello! I am your host, kiba and I shall be introducing the cast! Starting with…

**Naruto:** the number one knuckle headed ninja. He is clumsy, dumb and annoying but he is strong in both his heart and body.

**Sasuke:** approach with caution and try not to listen to his brother-must-die stories and his family death stories; also, he has a crush on one of his fan girls, sakura.

**Sakura:** annoyingly nice. She is pretty nice once you get to know her but seriously, her obsession with her 'sasuke-kun' is sort of annoying.

**Akamaru:** my best friend in the world! This dog's cuteness is enough to kill you, he is very strong! Stronger than the hokage! Hahaha!

**Shino:** only a little is known about my little teammate but I guess he is a little cool with the little bugs and all.

**Hinata:** my sweet teammate. Unfortunately, she loves another guy. Anyway, she is pretty, cool, nice, smart, cute, helpful, great, cheerful, s- OOPS! I think I said too much.

**Chouji: **chubby here is the nicest ninja in konoha, He also serves delicious food. Try to keep track of your food, he tends to steal food, and do not eat his potato chips, you will die.

**Shikamaru:** this lazy guy who happens to like clouds has a lot of admirers; rumors say that he picked a girl from suna to be his girlfriend.

**Ino: **I think she is dead. YAY! She thinks she is so cool and pretty but in reality she is a meanie! She tried to step on akamaru!

**Lee: **lol, bushy brows is one of the strongest guy I know but he needs a complete makeover, NOW! NOW! NOW!!

**Neji: **neji is hinata's cousin. That is all I know. In addition, I think he is a Nazi, because he has a Nazi sign on his forehead.

**Tenten: **neji's girlfriend and I do not know anything about her except that she could hit you with a thousand kunais in a minute.

**Sai: **the new kid in town. I think he is gay… im not really sure because I think he tried to hit on ino; he called her 'beautiful'. And by the way his fashion sense is horrible!

The end, this was created by kiba and akamaru productions!!

* * *

"I appreciate the introduction of everyone but (unfortunately) I know everyone in konoha… except you." Gaara gave a sincere look

"WHAT?! Why didn't you tell me? I made this introduction thing and this is how you repay me?" kiba was crying, so sad.

"Why would you make that for me? You didn't even know me before I came to konoha!" such a harsh gaara must never be seen.

"I made it just incase someone needs it or wants something to eat." Kiba's reason was a little weird.

"Why would anyone need it?" gaara seems nicer now.

"Anything can happen. Anything…" this sounds like one of those cheesy sayings on second-rate films.

"You are weird." Kiba is now crying his eyes out.

"Well… you're a try hard copy cat! You are trying to look like gaara of the sand! You even got the eyeliner right." Kiba was definitely right.

"Eyeliner? Does it look like eyeliner? Oh yeah, it does." Gaara finally looked at his face, it is not as good as he expected.

"You look like a drag queen! FASHION NO-NO!!" kiba screamed right in gaara's ear, gaara is now temporarily deaf.

"What did you say?" being deaf does have its disadvantages, like not hearing.

"Temari, you need a complete makeover! The full works!" kiba is also a fashionista, why do you think his team is so fashionable.

"Huh? What?" gaara was confused.

"Let's start at shikamaru's house to fix your hair. Wait a minute! Shikamaru nara and temari nara have the same last name." kiba finally knew it.

"...? It does?" gaara's hearing finally came back, good timing!

"Yeah, it kind of does … but first of all we must go to Mr. shika-shake!" thank goodness kiba is clueless.

Kiba pulled gaara's hand and dragged him all the way to shikamaru's house.

Kiba knocked at shikamaru's door and screamed "HELLO?! ANYBODY THERE?!"

A man with a ponytail and a scowl opened the door and said "Troublesome, kiba and gaara is here."

"Gaara? His name is temari." gaara was in for a serious misunderstanding.

"No it isn't, his name is gaara. Temari is my girlfriend in suna." Shikamaru finally admitted it!

"… I knew it." Kiba knew it all along, surprise!

"You knew it all along? Why didn't you tell me?" kiba let go of gaara's hand.

"This was all planned. From the second I first met you until now, I planned it." Kiba sounded like a robot.

"What? What do you mean?" gaara asks too many questions.

"In simple words, my plan was to delay you meeting lee-san." kiba took his kunai out and put it near gaara's neck.

"Why? Is something going to happen if I meet him?" kiba let go of the kunai.

"If you meet him the adventures will begin, I can't let that happen, not now!" kiba took a smoke bomb and threw it in mid air, kiba ran away and escaped without a trace.

"What did he mean? This is all so confusing!" gaara doesn't know what is going on.

Shikamaru went next to gaara and gave him a piece of paper that says: love is…

"What is this?" gaara took the paper and put it in his pocket.

"It is a clue about the future, about lee, about your siblings and about you." Shikamaru was making no sense at all.

"Sure it is…" gaara was obviously trying to be sarcastic

"Gaara, I'm serious." Shikamaru serious? It's a miracle!

"Well… I'll just be going now." Gaara ran away from shikamaru's place, he wanted to run all the way back to suna, away from these mysteries. At that time it didn't matter if he didn't meet lee, he just wanted everything back to normal. He ran away until someone tapped his shoulder.

Gaara looked behind him to see who it was and surprisingly he saw…

* * *

a/n:

**Sprinklez: **I am not good at writing mysteries.

**Kiba: **you are right, you suck at it.

**Sprinklez: **you don't have to be so mean!

**Temari: **HEY! Why aren't I in this fic?

**Kankuro: **me too!

**Sprinklez: **I promise next chapter both of you will be there, no gaara though.

**Gaara: **darn.

**Everyone: **BYE!! Please review, 'kay?


	5. temari and kankuro

Right now I am multitasking, oh joy. I wanted to write next week since I am extremely busy but I guess I have some time for writing, right? By the way there is some crack pairings in the story and also some gay bashing, sorry gay people.

**Disclaimer:** you don't get it, do you? Can't you see? I have suffered enough! People like me aren't very lucky. I have to go through everyday with this burden. It hurts a lot! This pain may never go away, never! I will never know how it feels, to not own… naruto. (And of course I do not own scrubs.)

* * *

Chapter Five: temari and kankuro

By a sprinkle of luv

Gaara looked behind him to see who it was and surprisingly he saw… a transparent ino?!

"Hi gaara!" Ino waved at gaara and smiled.

"INO? I thought you were dead." Ino frowned because she hated being called 'dead' all the time. Gaara felt sad that she died, normally gaara doesn't care too much about deaths but this time was different.

In most ghost movies gaara watched the ghosts are untouchable, gaara put his hand through ino's stomach to see if it was true and his hand went through her.

"Yes, I am dead. Please, can you stop putting your hand through my tum-tum!" Gaara took his hand away from ino's 'tum-tum' and walked away.

"Wait! Gaara! I need your help! I will do… ANYTING!" Ino cried and started to… strip?!

"Since you can not touch me, I will stay in front of you… NAKED! You can't get rid of me. Don't worry, only you can see me. I will only stop if you agree to help me with something rather cruel." Ino, you filthy slut. She seems so desperate for help.

"STOP! I know the ghost busters. Put back your (ghost) clothes on or else they will put you in front of a TV playing barney over and over again." Ino was crying hard because her plan did not work. The truth is that gaara would not want ino to do that to herself.

"I want you to kill temari! Or else I will kill you!" Gaara would never do anything to his siblings, even if it was ino who ordered him. Gaara just kept on ignoring ino and went on his way back to suna.

"You do not think I can do it?" Ino asked gaara with tears in her eyes. Gaara stopped and looked at her face, gaara felt something ache in his heart.

"No you can't, ghosts can not touch people or objects, idiot." You would not believe how much tears came from ino's eyes today. Gaara regretted calling her an idiot, he can't do anything to hurt her.

"Well… it was worth the try." Ino floated away into the sky, like a cloud in the summer breeze and the sun shining on her cheek, her hair flowing in the air. She was smiling.

At that moment, she was beautiful, but at that moment gaara had to remind himself she would never be with him.

Gaara walked through the forest since he cannot run for some reason. Gaara felt a small stone hit him.

"Who just hit me?" Asked gaara to no one in particular.

"I just hit you." A strange figure in the distance who appears to be holding a large thing on his or her hand.

"Who are you? And what do you want?" Gaara was really irritated today, first there were kiba's mysteries, then shikamaru's paper, then ino's ghost-ness and now this person who hit him.

Gaara really wanted everything to go back to normal, gaara walked a bit faster to avoid this annoying person.

"I have something to tell you, I am your father." This person who was wearing a mask came near gaara and hugged gaara.

"Wh-what? Yo-you are m-my father? Impossible!" Gaara was shocked. There is a person claiming he is gaara's father. Will gaara believe him?

"Just joking! I am your sister, temari!" Temari took of her mask but gaara was too shocked to move or talk.

"Umm… gaara? Have you seen an ino ghost? I must exterminate it." Temari held tight on her strange looking gun which is in her hand, maybe it is for catching ghosts and stuff.

"…" Gaara still was too shocked.

Temari looked up in the sky and saw a purple cloud.

"I guess not, anyway, I have to go, I will see you in a couple of hours in shika-kun's house. Lots of love!" Temari stood near gaara and waved her hand in front of him.

"Hello? Earth to gaara." Temari poked gaara but there wasn't an answer.

"…" Gaara was still shocked.

Temari thought 'I really miss the times I could mess with his mind a little. Hmm… I got an idea! I guess I still have time to be with gaara after all.'

"Gaara, I am pregnant." Temari rubbed her stomach to make it look real.

"…!" Gaara was now shocked and excited. (Being an uncle is fun, you know.)

"Just joking! I am too young to even be pregnant but I am glad you showed some feelings." Gaara is now not shocked anymore.

"Gaara, did you know I am a ghost hunter?" Temari is actually a ghost hunter but she knew gaara wouldn't think so.

"Temari, stop with the random jokes." Temari smirked and stuck her tongue out.

"Jeez, you are such a… MEANIE!" Gaara growled like a cat. (Can cats even growl?)

"Is there something wrong with being a meanie?" Gaara smiled because he knows his sister can't give a witty response to THAT.

"Yes, if you are a meanie you will… be raped by a toaster!" Temari giggled and then after a while gaara and temari laughed together, like they were close friends.

"I remember the times when we were like this, we were so carefree. But now we have responsibilities, I wanna be a kid again!" Temari saw gaara's tears of either joy from laughing or pain from the memories he wanted to be real.

"Someday in life we must face responsibilities that make us stronger." Temari held gaara's hand and pulled him near her.

"Wow, that was so mature of you." Gaara and temari looked up at the beautiful night sky together.

"I am the oldest sibling, aren't I?" Temari smiled at gaara and gaara smiled back.

"There are times I dislike you but it is moments like these that make up for everything." Temari hugged gaara.

"My cute little brother is so cute!" Temari hugged gaara so tight gaara was choking.

"Oh, sorry gaara. I almost killed you." Temari let go of gaara.

"Look! A shooting star! Make a wish." Temari closed her eyes and made a wish.

'Since she is doing it I might as well wish too.' Gaara made a wish.

As gaara closed his eyes temari took her big gun and stood up.

"I forgot about the time, bye gaara, I got to go now." Temari leaped in the air flew.

"Gaara and temari is as cute together as siblings." Said a random guy I the distance.

"Who is that?" Gaara came closer to the random guy and saw a guy with puppets.

"I am nobody…" This guy went nearer to gaara.

"Whatever. Bye, nobody." Gaara walked away from the guy.

"Bye gaara-san." This guy went nearer gaara.

"You know my name? You must be some kind of stalker." Gaara opened his gourd to kill this annoying guy.

"Why would I stalk my own brother? Oops, I wasn't supposed to say that." Gaara fainted.

"If you can hear me right now please listen, I have something to say. The reason why I am here is because I also needed to get away from suna. Temari made baki into kazekage, she said she had something else in mind to do." Kankuro smiled at the sight of his brother so peaceful.

"… Kankuro…" said gaara with a soft voice.

"What is it? Do you want more of those lee posters? I got tons of them." Kankuro did not know gaara was trying to be serious or not.

"No, do you know what love is?" Gaara remembered that paper shikamaru gave him.

"How do you want me to answer like a real brother or just some regular perv?" Kankuro hoped gaara would say 'like a perv' but we all know that won't happen.

"Like a real brother, please." Kankuro frowned.

"Ok, let me put it in words you would understand, love is when you don't have any thoughts of killing someone special to you." Gaara gave an understanding look.

"So that means I am in love with you since I haven't thought of killing you right now." Kankuro was stunned about how clueless gaara is.

"That is wrong, gaara. Especially if you love guys, which is just disgusting." Kankuro trembled in fear.

"What is so wrong about guy love?" Asked gaara crabbily because… I don't know.

"Let me sing something to you." Kankuro took an imaginary microphone and a tune started to sing, gaara knew the tune and took a different imaginary microphone and started to sing with kankuro for no exact reason.

**Let's face the facts about me and you,**

**A love unspecified.**

Though I'm proud to call you "Chocolate Bear,"

The crowd will always talk and stare.

I feel exactly those feelings, too

And that's why I keep them inside.

'Cause this bear can't bear the world's disdain,

And sometimes it's easier to hide,

Than explain our

Guy love,

That's all it is,

Guy love,

He's mine, I'm his,

There's nothing gay about it in our eyes.

You ask me 'bout this thing we share,

And he tenderly replies,

It's guy love

Between two guys.

We're closer than the average man and wife,

That's why our matching bracelets say Kankuro and Gaara

You know I'll stick by for the rest of my life.

You're the only man who's ever been inside of me.

Whoa, I just took out his appendix.

There's no need to clarify,

Oh no?

Just let it grow more and more each day.

It's like I married my best friend,

But in a totally manly way.

Let's go!

It's guy love,

Don't compromise,

The feeling of some other guy,

Holding up your heart,

Into the sky.

I'll be there to care through all the lows.

I'll be there to share the highs.

It's guy love,

Between two guys.

And when I say, "I love you, Turk,"

It's not what it implies.

It's guy love

Between

Two

Guys

"What do you think?" kankuro asked gaara with happiness in his voice.

"Kankuro, by any chance… are you gay or not?" Gay? Maybe he is.

"NO! I was just trying to prove a point. As a matter of fact I hate gay people." Kankuro looked like he was more scared of them than hate them.

"By singing songs like that?" Gaara snickered under his breath.

"Nope, by showing you that guy love is a little bit weird when you hear it in a song." Kankuro was trembling at the thought of two guys kissing.

"You are so homophobic." Not just gaara but everyone knew that.

"And you are so in love with rock lee!" Gaara tried to punch kankuro until he heard something.

"You are in love with my youthful student?" Asked a man with green tights, shiny teeth and a bowl cut hair style.

"Uh-oh." Gaara is so screwed.

* * *

**Kankuro and Temari: **HEY! I thought it was only us, no gaara.

**Sprinklez: **Sorry, I just think gaara has to be here or the fans won't come.

**Gaara: **I have fans?

**Sprinklez: **Believe me, you got millions of them.

**Kankuro: **How about me?

**Sprinklez: **ten or twenty, I guess.

**Temari: **How about ME?

**Sprinklez: **Thousands of them but most of them are probably attracted to you because of your body.

**Temari: **I sort of knew that.

**Gaara: **In this story, why do I look like I love ino, temari and lee?

**Sprinklez: **Variety, my dear.

**Kankuro: **Va-ri-e-WHAT?

**Sprinklez: **Kankuro, you are so stupid. I don't want to explain it to you.

**Kankuro: **Geez, ok by the way, what do you think of the pairing tenten/kankuro?

**Sprinklez: **I do not think it will ever happen, maybe in stories.

**Temari: **Speaking of stories… how many chapters are you gonna make?

**Sprinklez: **It depends if the story is a hit.

**Kankuro, Gaara and Temari: **Well… we just hope this story is a hit.

**Sprinklez: **It is still the beginning so there is no need to worry.

**Gaara: **Bye everyone.

**Temari: **That is my line!

**Gaara: **Tough luck.


End file.
